


Mój sokole

by Cirilla9



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bohun porywa Helenę nieco wcześniej, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Historical Inaccuracy, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, kompletna ignoracja wydarzeń historycznych, porywczy Kozak który czasem morduje nim pomyśli
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Wersja, w której plany Bohuna się udają, a Skrzetuski nie ma ogarniętych przyjaciół, którzy ratowaliby za niego jego wybrankę.AKA Syndrom sztokholmski w realiach "Ogniem i mieczem", czyli małżeństwo po staropolsku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence: Bohun porywa Helenę już z Rozłogów
> 
> Warning: Jak w tagach wspomniano, akcja toczyć się będzie wokół romansu, omijając sceny bitew i opisy wojen, czyli rozłożenie akcentów będzie zupełnie odwrotne niż w trylogii Sienkiewicza. Jeśli ci to nie w smak, wyjdź, przybyszu z internetowych stepów. Jeśli w to ci graj, zapraszam do czytania i już zamilczę, nie przeszkadzając dalej w lekturze.

Obudziła się, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest. Rozejrzała po izbie przestraszonymi oczyma. Nie była u siebie, pokój był większy, lecz mniej przytulny; łóżko bogatsze, z czerwonym nakryciem; w oknach miast szyb, rozpięto błony, przez które niewiele na zewnątrz dało się zobaczyć, a i światło docierające z pola było przyćmione. Pomieszczenie zdobiły przepyszne meble i wszelakie bogactwa, lecz jedno nie pasowało do drugiego, rzeczy gryzły się ze sobą, jakby nikt ich nie dopasowywał, ale powrzucał razem rękodzieła ukraińskie, polskie, tureckie… Wszystko sprawiało wrażenie jaskini zbójców, z bogatymi łupami w skromnym otoczeniu.

Dręczyły ją niejasne wspomnienia czegoś złego, choć dopiero co otrzeźwiony umysł nie wiedział, co dokładnie się stało. Coś kłuło ją jednak w piersi, nie dając odetchnąć spokojnie i nie miało to związku z faktem, że nie była pewna, gdzie się znajduje. To było coś o wiele gorszego… Uderzyły ją urywki wspomnień: gryzący dym przedostający się przez drzwi i deski podłogi do jej pokoju, tak gęsty, że niewiele było przez niego widać, gdy już wlekli ją na zewnątrz; schody śliskie od czegoś, rozlane wino? krew?; odgłosy walki wcześniej i nieludzkie krzyki atakujących kozaków i mordowanych ludzi; i on, cały we krwi, krwi jej bliskich, z szablą w jednej dłoni, dzikim uśmiechem na twarzy szalonym ogniem w oczach.

Krzyknęła.

Usłyszała poruszenie za drzwiami i od razu pożałowała swojej reakcji, gdy drzwi otwarły się i stanął w nich Bohun.

Kozak ubrany był jak najbogatszy szlachcic: koszulę co prawda miał prostą, ale na wierzch narzucony przepyszny żupan, ozdobiony złotą nicią. Chociaż nie miał swojej szabli ani nakrycia głowy, był bez kontusza i w ogóle strój wydawał się bardziej pod domowe zacisze dopasowany,  niż żeby się pokazać w towarzystwie - to biła od junaka taka dworskość, taka swoboda i postawa prawdziwego Sarmaty, że nikt by go nie wziął go za tego samego dzikiego mołojca, który bez wahania Rozłogi spalił, żeby ją porwać.

Teraz spod ciemnych brwi patrzyły na nią te same błyszczące oczy, co wtedy, tej strasznej nocy i, choć w innej oprawie, innej scenerii, nie mniej ją przerażały.

\- Obudziłaś się… - zaczął, przerywając ich milczenie.

\- Gdzie jestem? – spytała cienkim głosikiem. Serce tłukło jej w piersi jak oszalałe, jak mały ptaszek złapany w klatkę, próbujący wydrzeć się na wolność.

Postąpił krok w jej stronę, jakby chciał ją pocieszyć, dodać otuchy.

\- Nie podchodź! Nie zbliżaj się.

O dziwo, posłuchał. Helena poczuła się nieco pewniej, odzyskując drobną część kontroli nad swym losem, gdy jej życzenie zostało spełnione.

\- Jesteś bezpieczna, nie masz się czego bać, - powiedział Jurko, jakoś tak dziwnie, smutno, wciąż stojąc w progu.

\- To ciebie się boję, - niemal wyszeptała.

Poderwał głowę, czarne włosy śmignęły w gwałtownym ruchu.

\- Czy ja cię kiedy skrzywdził? – spytał rozbrajająco szczerze. – Czy podniósł na ciebie rękę?

\- Mnie samą – nie, - zaczęła łamiącym się głosem, - ale… tyś ich zabił…

Łzy zalśniły jej w oczach, a gardło ścisnęło, jakby kto dusił, gdy tylko wymówiła te słowa na głos. Straszne wieści wydały się jeszcze bardziej przerażające, choć przecież mówienie o nich nie uczyniło ich prawdziwszymi. Dopiero po chwili mogła mówić dalej:

\- Simeona i Wasyla starego i kniahinię, co mi matką była-

\- Oni mnie zdradzili!

Bohun znalazł się w paru krokach tuż przy niej, Helena znów wydała okrzyk, odsuwając się na dalszy skraj łóżka, ale watażka jej nie tknął, tylko mówił uniesiony:

\- Zdradzili! Obiecali cię za żonę dać, przyrzekali, na honor rodu się klęli i co? Jak ja tylko pojechał, na wojnę walczyć, sławę zdobyć nim ciebie zdobędę, bogactwa dla nas zagarnąć, te psubraty za plecami- Nóż mi prosto w serce wbili! Ciebie innemu gotowi oddać byli. Ja im był wierny przez lata, jak syn przybrany, jak pies im służył; a kiedy ja się odwrócił, nie przypilnował na chwilę; hej w te znaleźli lacha rycerza na moje miejsce. To tak szlachta postępuje? Tak panom przystoi?

\- A ja, Jurko?

Jej słaby głos powstrzymał jego tyradę.

\- Co, ty? – spytał łagodniej.

\- O mnie nie pomyślałeś? A jak ja, - zawahała się, ale tylko na moment, - jak ja tamtego wolę?

Żachnął się, zaklął po ukraińsku.

\- W czym tamten lepszy, ze jego wolisz ode mnie? Bo on pan wielki? Szlachcianką chcesz być? Ja z ciebie królową zrobię, ziemi dam ci więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby. Pół Ukrainy ci daruję, panią uczynię; na rozkazy służbę i wojsko mieć będziesz. Ja bogaty, bogatszy niż on.

Odwróciła wzrok, żeby nie patrzeć na jego ostre rysy i szaleńcze plany.

\- Bogactwo to nie wszystko. Tu idzie o zasady, o wartości, moralność. On za ojczyznę walczy-

\- A ja to nie?!

\- Za Rzeczpospolitą, przed powstaniem i obcymi Tatarami broni.

\- Mało to ja razy walczył z hordą? Kto twojego stryja z Krymu od chana odbił? Znają oni moje nazwisko lepiej niż twojego lacha i drżą przed nim, sobaki. Walczę lepiej od niego, lepszym w polu i bitwie. Chcesz-ty, to ci udowodnię. Wyzwę go, stawać każe – nie odmówi. A jak wygram, głowę mu obetnę i tobie przywiozę, pod nogi rzucę, to zapomniesz o nim raz na zawsze!

\- Nie!

Bohun w ferworze rozmowy zbliżył się jeszcze do kniaziówny, nachylał się teraz na nią na łożu, a ona, choć skulona u wezgłowia, patrzyła teraz jemu prosto w oczy. Ich twarze znalazły się tak blisko, że czuła ciepło jego oddechu.

Strach, ale inny niż dotychczas, troska o życie ukochanego, dodał jej sił i odwagi. Nie mogła ustąpić pola w tym jednym. Był jeszcze żyw ktoś, kogo darzyła miłością i jego jednego mogła jeszcze ocalić.

\- Nie, - powtórzyła, sama zadziwiona opanowaniem brzmiącym w jej głosie. – Jeśli mnie kochasz, jak mówisz, zrób dla mnie tą jedną rzecz. Nie zabijaj go, nie szukaj w polu, oszczędź, jeśli spotkacie się w pojedynku. Tylko o to proszę.

Jego oczy, jasne, wymowne, zawsze pełne emocji, od ciemnych chmur gniewu przez nieposkromioną radość po bezbrzeżną rozpacz, długo się w nią wpatrywały. Helena miała wrażenie, że watażka usiłuje zajrzeć w głąb jej duszy, choć sama nic nie potrafiła odczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy. Czekała w napięciu.

W końcu wyprostował się, odwrócił i wyszedł bez słowa.

Siedziała długo bez ruchu, niezdolna zawołać za nim, wyczerpana tym jednym aktem oporu. Dopiero teraz, gdy szok minął, emocje przypadły do niej jak banda ogarów opadająca niedźwiedzia. Jej ciało zaczęło dygotać i w końcu opadła na poduszki bez sił, pogrążając się w niespokojnym śnie, pełnym zamętu, krzyków, ognia i krwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena może być tu nieco OOC, gdyż jej nie lubię i postanowiłam zmienić ją w nieco bardziej pewną siebie niewiastę.
> 
> Przepraszam za styl, któremu daleko do oryginału, ale książkę czytałam wieki temu. Zapewne mieszam różne epoki historyczne w samej budowie tekstu, wplatam anachroniczne wyrazy - jeśli macie jakieś sugestie, by to poprawić, proszę, podzielcie się w komentarzach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze spotkanie z Horpyną. Krótko, bo krótko, ale przecież inaczej by się rozdział dłużył, gdy nie ma w nim Bohuna osobiście. Obiecuję, że będzie w kolejnym.

Gdy obudziła się ponownie, nie wiedziała, czy jest dzień czy noc. W pokoju panowała cisza, gdzieś z daleka dochodził słaby szum wody, za oknem śpiewał ptak, wygwizdując smutną melodię.

Usiadła na łóżku, rozglądając się dokładniej po swoim więzieniu. Zauważyła liczne futra i trofea myśliwskie; mnóstwo kosztowności, zapewne zrabowanych z Krymu. Bogato zdobione tureckie meble mieszały się z ręcznie zrobionymi stołami i krzesłami, nie tak wystawnymi, odstającymi od reszty przepychu, ale wykonanymi z pewnym smakiem. U stóp łóżka stała malowana skrzynia, taka, jaką dostałaby na posag, gdyby Skrzetuski przybył po nią przed Bohunem, przed napaścią na jej dom…

Nie, nie wolno jej tak myśleć. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Pan Jan na pewno przyjedzie po nią, wyrwie ją z rąk watażki i zabierze stąd daleko, w jakie bezpieczne miejsce. Do dobrze bronionego zamku albo swojego dworku. Nie miała czasu zapytać go, skąd jest, w jakich stronach dokładnie leży jego majątek, ale jeszcze to wszystko sama zobaczy. Przecież ją miłował. Tak zapewniał, tak mówił i tak patrzyły jego oczy tamtego wieczoru, gdy razem tańczyli pod czujnym okiem kniahini i morderczym spojrzeniem Bohuna. Lecz Helena nie zważała wtedy na wszystkie te źle życzące im oczy, wtedy istniała tylko ona i pan Jan. To był pierwszy i jedyny wieczór na przestrzeni długiego czasu, gdy tak dobrze się bawiła, gdy mogła zapomnieć o wiecznie niezadowolonej z niej przybranej matce i czyhającym na każdym kroku niechcianym zalotniku.

Helena westchnęła do tych miłych wspomnień i wstała z łóżka. Skórę pokryła jej gęsia skórka, miała na sobie tylko cienką białą koszulę nocną, w której zabrali ją z Rozłogów. Chwyciła jedno z futer leżących na posłaniu, otuliła się nim i podeszła do okna.

Wciąż nikogo nie widziała ani nie słyszała, ale też przez małe okienko widok był niemal żaden. Na palcach, wstrzymując oddech, podeszła do drzwi. Były otwarte, nikt ich nie pilnował. Za nimi była niewielka sień z odrzwiami rozwartymi szeroko na świat boży. Poszła tam.

Jej oczom ukazał się widok na malowniczą górską dolinkę, przeciętą bystrym strumykiem, którego szum słyszała z pokoju. Niżej, gdzie szemrząca woda rozlewała się nieco szerzej w coś na kształt jeziorka, rosła nad nią kępa drzew. Poza tym kotlina była przeważnie łąką, ubarwioną rozmaitymi gatunkami kwiatów. Trawy ją porastające były już wysokie i pożółkłe, jak to w późnej jesieni.

Zewsząd kotlinę otaczały góry, przesłaniające widok na tereny poza nimi i tym samym przekreślające szanse Heleny na odgadnięcie, gdzie się znajduje. Oby panu Janowi to się udało. Miała nadzieję, że mu się poszczęści, w końcu Jurko musiał zostawić za sobą jakieś ślady, choćby mniej subtelne niż pas spalonych wiosek. Ktoś musiał zauważyć przejazd wyjącej bandy Kozaków z uprowadzoną dziewczyną.

Usłyszała krzyk drapieżnego ptaka i podniósłszy głowę ujrzała parę sokołów zataczającą złowieszcze kręgi nad stadem gołębi przelatujących w popłochu niżej. Drapieżniki szybowały z gracją, jakiej brakowało mniejszym ptakom, wypatrując ofiary ze stoickim spokojem doświadczonego łowcy. Nagle jeden z nich złożył skrzydła i opadł w dół z prędkością strzały wypuszczonej z tatarskiego łuku. Gołębie wpadły w panikę, rozsypały się na wszystkie strony. Drugi sokół jakby na to właśnie czekał, zapikował w równie pięknym stylu, co jego towarzysz i dopadł gołębia, który oddzielił się od stada najbardziej. W powietrzu rozległ się krótki pisk, poleciało parę piór i już było po wszystkim. Myśliwcy odlecieli w stronę swojego gniazda, jeden z nich dzierżył w szponach zdobycz; oszołomione gołębie zaczęły na powrót zbierać się w ciasną kupę.

\- Zmyślne ptaki te sokoły, a?

Helena podskoczyła, słysząc obcy głos, ciaśniej otuliła futrem, jakby ono miało stanowić jakąś ochronę. Przed nią stała… wiedźma. Kobieta o rozczochranych włosach, z tajemniczymi sakiewkami i pękami ziół u pasa, nie mogła być nikim innym. Wpatrywała się w Helenę z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Zupełnie jak ten nasz sokół. Jak już sobie kogoś upatrzy, to nie ma zmiłuj. Dorwie na pewno, jak amen w pacierzu. Nie umknie mu czy to białogłowa czy jaki znaczny wezyr turecki.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytała Helena, unosząc podbródek. – Wiedźmą?

Na wszelki wypadek przeżegnała się szybko, by odpędzić jakie złe duchy albo urok, który tamta mogła rzucić.

\- Ot, ładne mi maniery laszka ma. Nie przywita się, dnia dobrego nie pożyczy, a już każe się opowiadać, kto zacz i jeszcze wyzywa. Jam jest Horpyna, twoja pani gospodyni i przykazane mam cię strzec, gdy sokoła młodego nie ma.

\- Kazał ci? Kto?

\- A coś ty, głupia jaka czy na umyśle tylko chwilowo słabujesz, waćpanna? A kto cię tu sprowadził, przed wojną ochronił, strzec kazał jak oka w głowie i groził śmiercią straszną jak tobie włos z głowy spadnie?

\- Ładna mi to ochrona, gdy mię siłą uprowadził, a ja wcale nie chciała.

\- Ej, takiej to nie dogodzisz. Trzeba było z nim po dobroci iść, to by cię siłą nie brał. Gdzie ty oczy masz, dziewczyno? Która by takiego nie chciała? Albo to jemu co brakuje? Chłop jak malowany, kraśniejszy od niejednej dziouchy.

\- To okrutnik i gwałtownik! Jam widziała, jak raz pachołka szablą rozszczepił, a teraz rodzinę mi wymordował.

\- Porywczy to on jest, to ci akurat prawda. Dlatego, dobrze ci radzę, słuchaj się go, nie prowokuj, a będziesz tu żyć jak jaka wielka pani. Ściągnij na siebie jego gniew, a pożałujesz!

Helena zadrżała, gdy słowa Horpyny przywiodły jej na myśl wszystkie te razy, gdy Jurko dał się ponieść pasji na jej oczach. Znów w głowie stanął jej jako żywy Bohun w zakrwawionej koszuli, z parującą szablą w jednym ręku, a płonąca pochodnią w drugim. Ogień odbijał się w klejnotach rękojeści, białe zęby błyskały w drapieżnym, wilczym uśmiechu.

\- No, a teraz zmykaj mi do środka, - fuknęła na nią Horpyna, nie przejmując ani odrobinę tym, jak blada zrobiła się Helena. – Bosa wyszła, prawie goła jak ją Pan Bóg stworzył, jeszcze mi się zaziębisz i Bohun zły na mnie będzie, żem nie przypilnowała. Idź się odziej w co, a ja ci rosołu przyniese. A chyżo!


	3. Chapter 3

W malowanej skrzyni znalazła sukienki, od prostych, niemal chłopskich, po wymyślne, bogate, w egzotyczne wzory jakby jakich hurys z seraju. Zawahała się, czy którą założyć. Była w niewoli, stroić się nie było powodu, ni nastroju ku temu nie miała, ale wtedy jej palce natknęły się na miękką czerwoną wełnę.

Wyciągając cały strój na wierzch, zobaczyła kontusik niemal jak ten, który miała na sobie tamtego wieczora, gdy pan Jan ją do tańca prosił. W kroju był trochę inny, ale i tak wspomnienia jej przed oczami stanęły, zaraz też łzy zalśniły pod długimi rzęsami.

Zanurzyła twarz w materiale, przypominając sobie na nowo cały tamten piękny wieczór; przeżywając raz jeszcze każdy szczegół: to, jak pan Jan po każdym obrocie łapał ją w kibici, to, jak jej warkocze owijały się wokół jego szyi, ciepło jego dotyku przenikające przez ubranie i gorąco jego spojrzenia palące policzki. Wstała, by jeszcze wyraźniej dać się ponieść fantazji. Przytulając miękką tkaninę do ciała, zrobiła parę kroków i obrót, z przymkniętymi oczami, wyobrażając sobie, że oto pan Jan jest obok i zaraz schwyci ją w swe silne ramiona.

Zanuciła cicho pod nosem najpierw piosenkę, którą sama tamtego wieczora śpiewała, potem melodię polki. Po chwili wirowała już w tańcu i swoim przywidzeniu po całym pokoju, uśmiechając się przy tym do miłych wspomnień.

Nagle w pół kroku przerwała, niemal się potykając. Zamarła, patrząc na drzwi. W progu stał Bohun, patrząc na nią z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Helenę zawsze, a przynajmniej od czasów tamtego pierwszego morderstwa dokonanego na jej oczach, przerażały jego groźne, niemal drapieżne rysy.

Kozak podszedł do niej, nie spuszczając z niej oczu, a ona stała w miejscu jak sparaliżowana, niczym bezbronne jagnię przed obezwładniającym spojrzeniem wilka. Nie miała pojęcia, co zrobi, ale gdy tylko znalazł się tuż przed nią, jego na pozór groźna mina zniknęła, zastąpiona przez ujmujący, szczery uśmiech. Na raz wydał się jej milszy, jak tamten chłopak, którego kiedyś znała, nim zdała sobie sprawę, do czego jest zdolny.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a w jego oczach błysnęła iskierka łobuzerstwa.

\- Dasz się, waćpanna, do tańca porwać?

Helena cofnęła się jak oparzona.

\- Nie, - odparła, przyciskając sukno ciaśniej do ciała, nagle świadoma, że stoi przed nim w samej tylko nocnej koszuli. – Czegoś ty się mnie uczepił jak nieszczęście?

Opuścił gwałtownie wyciągniętą rękę i przez chwilę bała się, że ją uderzy. Twarz mu sposępniała, oczy przed momentem jasne uśmiechem jak bezchmurne niebo w słoneczny dzień, teraz wyglądały jak zasnute burzowymi chmurami, tylko patrzeć jak skry błyskawic gniewu zaczną się z nich sypać.

\- Ja tobie nieszczęście? Co ty mnie zadała, to ja nie znaju, ale to niechybnie jakie czary musiały być. Spać przez ciebie nie mogę, oddychać mnie ciężko, ilekroć cię widzę, a jak nie widzę, to jeszcze gorzej, bo z tęsknoty jakoby mi kto serce w pięści ściskał. Na twój widok krew się we mnie burzy, ale równocześnie jakby kto trzymał, bo nie mozhu cię skrzywdzić, choćbym chciał. To ty mnie nieszczęście, dziewczyno. Przy tobie ja, sławny jak sam ataman na stepie, ni chana, ni śmierci się nie bojący, ja bezsilny jako jaki podlotek się czuję. Jakby ja cię nie kochał, to byłby wolny jak wiatr w polu i sławny jak sam Chmielnicki! A tak to ja twój rab, to ty mnie zaczarowała!

\- Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? Nie kocham cię, nie pokocham cię. Innego miłuję.

\- A gdzie twój lach teraz?! Woli walczyć na wojnie, życie narażać, zamiast o ciebie zadbać. Śmierci w oczy zaglądać, zamiast na ciebie patrzeć. Gdzie on, a gdzie ja? Kto cię broni? On nie dba o ciebie;  jakby mu zależało, to już by tu był. Nie przyjdzie po ciebie, zapomniał cię dawno. A jak nie, jak się pokaże, to ja z obuchem będę czekał i jeno swój wraży łeb wychyli-

\- Przestań! – zawołała Helena, czując, że jest na granicy płaczu z rozpaczy, bezsilności i strachu. - Miałeś mi obiecać, nie krzywdź go. Jurko, tak chcesz mnie zdobyć? Zabijając wszystkich, których kocham? Oszczędź go, a będę twoja.

\- Już jesteś moja! Możesz sobie wzdychać za nim, czekać na jego przybycie, oczy sobie za nim wypatrzeć, a on się nie zjawi! Taka to jego miłość do ciebie: jednego wieczora bałamuci, potem odjedzie i zapomni.

\- Nieprawda, - wyszeptała Helena, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała, nie wiedząc, co dodać.

Bohun, jakby teraz dopiero jej łzy dostrzegłszy, złagodniał.

\- Nu, nie płacz, - sięgnął do jej twarzy, ale Helena uchyliła się przed jego dotykiem. – Jak tak ci zależy, to go nie ubiję.

Helena otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni, pociągnęła nosem, wciągnęła drżący oddech.

\- Dziękuję, - powiedziała, patrząc w podłogę i czubki skórzanych jeździeckich butów Bohuna.

Bohun stał jeszcze chwilę przed nią, niezdecydowany. Helena marzyła tylko o tym, by znów być sama, z dala od tego, który sprawiał samą swoją obecnością, że bała się głębiej tchu zaczerpnąć.

\- Odejdź teraz, proszę. Chcę się ubrać.

Posłuchał jej.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po raz pierwszy rozdział nie z perspektywy Heleny!

\- Co cię gryzie, szalony? – spytała Horpyna, podchodząc z tyłu do Kozaka w samej koszuli i hajdawerach, rzucającego z zapamiętaniem nożem do drewnianej belki w ścianie chaty.

Bohun nie odpowiedział od razu, podszedł do ściany, wyrwał sztylet, wrócił na miejsce i, mierząc wzrokiem odległość, znów rzucił. Ostrze ze świstem przecięło powietrze i wbiło się w miękkie drewno obok kilkunastu innych bliźniaczych nacięć.

Horpyna popatrzyła na to z powątpiewaniem. Już miała mu powiedzieć, ryzykując wybuch gniewu skierowany w jej stronę, że lepiej zająłby się rąbaniem drewna na zimę, zamiast psuć jej elewację, gdy Jurko w końcu się odezwał. A właściwie warknął coś bliżej nieokreślonego.

\- Aa, dziewka, - skwitowała Horpyna.

\- Ano dziewka.

Horpyna już miała odejść, nie zamierzając słuchać kolejnego wylewu niezasłużonych zachwytów pod adresem laszki, lecz zatrzymał ją głos Bohuna.

\- Horpyna…

Przestał rzucać nożem, rękojeść sterczała wciąż ze ściany, chwiejąc się jeszcze lekko od siły uderzenia.

\- Szczo?

\- Dałaby mi ty lubczyku.

\- A gdzie ja ci tera lubczyku najdę? Rozejrzyj ty się, trawy żółte, liście z drzew pospadały. W powietrzu już zimę czuć. Jeno patrzeć jak pierwsze śniegi przyjdą. Dać to ci ja mogę, ale nie teraz.

\- To kiedy ty mi da? Na wiosnę dopiero?

\- Ano na wiosnę.

\- Kurva blyat! Za długo. Nie ma ty jakiego zapasu, a?

\- Nie mam.

W mgnieniu oka był przy niej i nim zdążyła zareagować, schwycił za poły koszuli.

\- Jak kłamiesz, to ja cię-

\- Aj weź te rękę! – zawołała, odrywając jego palce od swoich ubrań. – Uspokój się, no. Jak mnie zabijesz, to kto ci laszki będzie pilnował jak gdzie pojedziesz? Ni mom lubczyku, powiedziałam. Rozeszło się, dziouchy ze wsi bierą częściej jak rumianku na poronienie.

\- Ech, tobie to łatwo mówić, a co ja do wiosny pocznę?

\- A czego ty masz czekać tak długo? Ty gładki taki, że ci żaden lubczyk niepotrzebny. O, jak malowany-

Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogładzić go po policzku, ale odepchnął ją jak natrętną muchę.

\- Ja bym ci się nie opierała, - zaśmiała się z jego zezłoszczonej miny. – Ani dużo innych dziewek. Wziąłbyś jaką, co ci przychylniejsza, a nie z tą się użerał.

\- Kiedy ja nie chce innej!

\- Mówią, że zakochanie i szaleństwo jednakie. I weź tu takiemu gadaj do rozumu.

\- Gadaj ty do rzeczy. Jak ją mieć, bez lubczyku?

Horpyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mnie pyta jak. Ja cię mam uczyć dzieci robić? Ty mi nie udawaj niewiniątka, ile bękartów masz po stepach?

\- A idź ty z takimi radami do czarta! Ona inna jak pierwsza lepsza branka. Dla mnie ona jak świętość, jak… obraz z cerkwi.

\- Cichaj, - warknęła Horpyna, - bo też ty się z nią za łagodnie obchodzisz, jak z jajkiem. Ja bym ci pierwej radziła wbić jej trochę oleju do głowy.

\- Czym?

\- A czym popadnie. Batem, nahajem, pasem, ręką.

\- Ja nie chłop, żeby ją biciem szacunku uczył. I ty też się nie waż na nią ręki podnieść! – dodał groźnie. – Włos ma jej z głowy nie spaść.

\- Jak ty taki, to czekaj do wiosny na ten lubczyk! Tak nie, śmak nie. Daj ty mnie spokój, rady chce, a nic nie słucha.

Poszła sobie, złorzecząc pod nosem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka nie moja, wzięta z filmu. Czy ich czy taka ot, ludowa, nie wiadomo czyja, krążąca z ust do ust, to ja już nie znaju.

_Oj, czyj to kiń stojit',_

_Szczo sywa grywońka?_

_Spodobałas' meni, spodobałas' meni,_

_Taja diwczynońka._

_Ne tak ta diwczyna,_

_Jak biłe łyczeńko,_

_Podajże diwczyno, podajże garnaja,_

_Na konia ruczeńku._

_Diwczyna pidijszła,_

_Ruczeńku podała,_

_Oj kraszczeb ja buła, oj kraszczeb ja buła,_

_Kochannia ne znała._

_Kochannia-kochannia,_

_Z wieczora do rannia,_

_Jak soneczko zijde, jak soneczko zijde,_

_Kochannia widijde._

Dźwięki bandury przeplatały się z pełnym uczucia męskim głosem, niosąc smutną melodię w dal po górskiej dolinie. Helena zrazu zamierzała zignorować śpiew, gdy tylko usłyszała pierwsze brzdąknięcia instrumentu, biorąc wszystko za kolejną próbę przypodobania się jej. Jednak już po początkowych wersach jej postanowienie znacznie osłabło.

W głosie Bohuna pobrzmiewała taka żałość, takie niewysłowione cierpienie, że w oczach Heleny mimowolnie zalśniły łzy wzruszenia. Kroki jej same skierowały się na zewnątrz, bliżej cudnej melodii. Przystanęła cicho w progu, zasłuchana; Jurko dalej grał i śpiewał, powieki miał przymknięte i nie wiedziała, czy ją zauważył.

Niemal widziała scenę z piosenki, jednak widy te szybko zmieszały się z innym wspomnieniem: jej lubego na koniu przybywającego jej na ratunek, gdy jadąc razem z macochą powozem ugrzęzły w kałuży. Wtedy też, zupełnie jak bohaterka dumki, wyciągnęła dłoń do swego rycerza, a on schwycił ją w ramiona i uniósł na suchy skraj drogi. A potem, jak w ostatniej zwrotce, odjechał i tyle go widziała.

Helena otarła pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła jej po licu i uświadomiła sobie, że pieśń dobiegła końca, ostatnie słowa i nuty przeszły płynnie w pełną zadumania ciszę, a Bohun wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, siedząc na ławce z bandurą na kolanach.

\- Ładnie śpiewasz, - powiedziała, wciąż pod urokiem chwili, - i grasz.

\- Jak dusza terpy, serce boli, to i same się takie piosnki śpiewają, - odparł.

Znów zapadła cisza, niczym niezmącona, a myśli Heleny wróciły do pana Jana. Jednak nie na długo dane jej było cieszyć się tymi fantazjami, bo Jurko nagle odezwał się żywo:

\- Królowo moja, czego ty chcesz ode mnie?

Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, odłożył szybko a zręcznie bandurę, by nie uszkodzić instrumentu i w następnej chwili klęczał przed nią, chwytając za spódnice, żeby nie uciekła.

\- Proś, żądaj, rozkazuj. Ja ci wszystko dam, zdobędę dla ciebie. Gwiazdkę z nieba ci przyniosę, jeśli zechcesz. Na chanat sam jeden się rzucę i skarby z rąk sułtana wydrę, żeby u twych stóp złożyć. Koronę, błyskotki, piękne stroje… Mów, czego chcesz.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, - powiedziała zimno Helena. – Jedyne, czego chcę, to żebyś mnie stąd wypuścił i już nigdy więcej nie dręczył.

Jego uchwyt rozluźnił się, palce zsunęły z grubego materiału odzienia i przez moment myślała, że jej posłucha, ale on tylko zerwał się na równe nogi i za chwilę jego ręce zacisnęły się na jej ramionach.

\- Ach!

\- Takaś ty? – mówił cicho, ale jakoś tak groźniej to zabrzmiało, niż gdyby na nią krzyknął. – Oj, ja ci udowodnię, kto tu mir trzyma. Nie dotykać cię? Ja cię mogę wziąć tu i teraz i pokazać, czyjaś ty!

Jego palce zacisnęły się na jej ramionach boleśnie, ale Helena zbladła jak mleko z powodu jego strasznych słów.

\- Ani się waż! – krzyknęła, szamocząc się, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Był dla niej za silny. – Zabiję się! Jeśli mnie tkniesz, przysięgam na Boga, na Najświętszą Panienkę, zrobię to! Zhańbisz mnie, to sama sobie życie odbiorę i tyle mnie będziesz miał. Wolę w piekle katusze cierpieć, niż twoją być! Śmierć wolę od ciebie!

Poczuła, że się zawahał, gdy jego chwyt zelżał. Szarpnęła się mocniej i wyswobodziła z jego ramion. Umknęła do chaty w popłochu, zatrzasnęła drzwi do pokoju, i oparła o nie, drżąc na całym ciele i nasłuchując, czy za nią nie idzie. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu broni, ale na nic jej wzrok nie trafił. Słuchała z kołatającym sercem każdego szmeru, który mógł dojść z sieni.

Odetchnęła dopiero, gdy usłyszała konia wyprowadzanego ze stajni, krzyk ponaglający do jazdy i tętent kopyt, gdy rumak z miejsca ruszył galopem.

 

* * *

 

 

Bohun gnał przez pola, dzikie łąki i zagony, zmuszając wierzchowca do morderczego biegu; gnał, próbując zapomnieć, choć przez chwilę, o kniaziównie. Zapamiętać się, nie myśleć o jej gorących oczach, od których serce mu topniało, o jej kosach grubych, do pasa długich, o pięknym licu i ustach, które rad by całować; i o jej wyniosłych słowach i ciągłej odmowie, o tym, jak patrzyła na niego, każąc iść precz.

Zwolnił tylko raz, wyjeżdżając sekretnym przejściem z jaru, żeby koń nie połamał sobie nóg na kamieniach; potem pędził przed siebie bez opamiętania, przez chaszcze, przez podmokłe łąki. Mniejsze rowy koń przesadzał jednym skokiem, przez szersze strumyki wprost go Bohun wpierał.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy sam już był zmęczony szaloną gonitwą, gdy wiatr wywiał mu dech z piersi i troski z głowy, gdy krople zimnej wody z przejeżdżanych potoków nieco zapał schłodziły, uspokoił się nieco i zwolnił obłędne tempo do stępa, pozwalając zwierzęciu wytchnąć.

 

* * *

 

 

Gdy dotarł do wsi, koń, spieniony z wysiłku, człapał powoli, parskając na nowe zapachy, zewsząd go otaczające. Osada to było kilka chat rozrzuconych bez ładu i składu wokół placu pośrodku domostw, służącemu czasem za targ, czasem za miejsce kaźni, o czym świadczył pręgierz, pusty chwilowo, ale pokryty jeszcze śladami zepsutych pomidorów i zgniłych jajek.

Bohun miał szczery zamiar udać się prosto do karczmy, konika kazać chłopcu stajennemu słomą natrzeć, a samemu iść się napić, schlać do nieprzytomności najlepiej, smutki w winie utopić i pocieszenie na dnie kielicha znaleźć. Może na dziewki jakie iść…

Ale jak w każdej porządnej mieścinie naprzeciwko burdelu stała cerkiew i coś go tknęło, żeby tam właśnie pójść pociechy poszukać. Rzucił wodze napotkanemu chłopcu i obiecał dukata, jeśli się dobrze koniem zajmie. Sam udał się do świątyni.

Wnętrze było puste, ani żywej duszy w nawach, tylko ikony świętych patrzyły ze ścian oceniającymi oczami, jakby mogły zajrzeć w dusze przychodniów i potępić ich złe uczynki. Echo pogłaśniało każdy jego krok i brzdęknięcie kindżału, gdy rękojeść uderzała o wysadzany drogimi kamieniami pas.

Jurko ukląkł w pierwszym rzędzie ław, głowę na rękach oparł i pogrążył się w myślach. Jak miał przekonać do siebie dziewczynę, gdy żaden argument do niej nie trafiał, gdy każda jego prośba i groźba spotykała się z jednaką odmową? Zabić był dla niej gotów, świat jej do stóp rzucić, a ona wciąż uparcie trwała w swym sprzeciwie.

Jeszcze gorzej było, odkąd tego lacha poznała. Wszelkie umizgi odrzucała, jeśli nie od tamtego pochodziły. To on ją zbałamucił, Bohunowi zabrał. Wszystko jego winą było, Helena dla nikogo innego serca nie miała, odkąd go zobaczyła, ani przychylnego spojrzenia, ani miłego słowa. Ręce watażki szarpnęły za włosy, oj, on by go zabił. Śmierć Skrzetuskiego tyle jego problemów by rozwiązała. Jakby jego zabrakło, to nie byłoby komu Heleny afektu kraść.

Jednak Bohun, choć gwałtowny i porywczy, był człowiekiem honoru. Obiecał jej, więc Skrzetuskiego nie ruszy. Ale z niej nie zrezygnuje, choćby go przeklinać za to miała…

‘Gdyby ja znak jaki dostał,’ powiedział w myślach do Maryji, która patrzyła nań zza ołtarza. ‘Co mnie począć? Co ja robić mam, żeby mnie Helena zechciała?’

I jakby w odpowiedzi na jego prośbę z tyłu dobiegł go niepewny głos.

\- Spowiedzi może, acan, potrzebujesz?

Bohun obejrzał się przez ramię, stał przy nim pop, wyglądający na lekko zdenerwowanego obecnością kogoś znacznego.

\- Ślubu potrzebuję.

Pop rozpromienił się, brodę przygładził i począł entuzjastycznie zgodę wyrażać, zaplątując się czasem w kwiecistości własnej retoryki.

\- To wielki zaszczyt, w naszej cerkwi skromnej ślub wielkiego pana. Jak waszmość chcesz, to już zapowiedzi możemy zacząć ogłaszać? Kim jest szczęśliwa wybranka? Co prawda Maryśka z Józkiem mieli sobie ślubować niedługo, ale to się ich przesunie na kolejna niedzielę. I tak już wszyscy wiedzą, że panna z brzuchem, to tydzień w te czy we w te ich nie zbawi, a waszmość, taki zacny jak pan, będzie miał tu cerkiew całą dla siebie. Tak, hmm, o czym to ja… a, trzy zapowiedzi, tak, bo taka reguła, a wraz z trzecią już ślubu możemy udzielać-

\- Nie, - uciął Bohun. - Mnie nie o taki idzie. Ty ze mną pojedziesz i ślubu mi na miejscu dasz.

\- Jakże to tak- Ale zasady-

\- Pies chędożył zasady. Się ciesz, że się żenić chcę. A teraz pakuj się, ojczulku, i w drogę nam.

\- Ale to nie uchodzi, - protestował dalej pop. – Ślubu nie można tak od ręki…

\- Jak mówię, że można, to można.

Bohun wstał, a pop cofnął się mimowolnie o krok.

\- Idź po dobroci, bo jak nie, to szabli mojej posmakujesz, - Bohun położył rękę na lśniącej od klejnotów głowni kindżału i stal ze świstem do połowy obnażył.

Teraz w oczach popa bez wątpienia był strach, ale dodało mu to nieco animuszu.

\- Tu krew przelejesz? – zapiał. – W świętym miejscu? W domu bożym?

\- Nie. Najpierw wytargam cię na zewnątrz, a dopiero potem krew przeleję, żeby Najświętszej Panienki nie urazić.

Pop otworzył i zamknął usta kilkakrotnie, ale ten argument okazał się być ostateczny.

Godzinę później z miasteczka wyjechał Kozak na karym koniu, oporządzonym i  wypoczętym, równie pięknie się prezentującym, co jego pan, a obok dreptał prowincjonalny pop ze smętnie spuszczoną głową i brewiarzem za pazuchą.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo. Chciałam dwa rozdziały na raz wrzucić, żeby nie kończyć w pełnym napięcia momencie, ale tak długo już czekacie, że mi was żal (i ciut się boję, że zbyt długie czekanie zniechęci do dalszej lektury ;) ), więc oto kolejny rozdział:
> 
> (A jeszcze następny już w trakcie powstawania, więc powinien być szybciej niż ten wrzucony.)

Wejście do wąwozu było wąskie, a tak ukryte między skałami, że człowiek mógłby przejść obok i wcale się nie spostrzec. Dopiero po przejściu przez szczelinę ciasną, że tylko jeden koń na raz się mieścił i pokonaniu najeżonej stalaktytami jaskini, przed uważnym wędrowcem otwierał się widok na Czarci Jar: teren odludny, dziki prawie, gdzie niewielu prócz ptaków latających i kwiatów polnych dotrzeć zdołało.

To była właśnie siedziba Horpyny, jej pomagiera karła Czeremisa i, chwilowo przynajmniej, branki Heleny.

Paru mieszkańców wioski, głównie panny, ale czasem i jaki chłop, zaglądało tu w razie pilnej potrzeby, a to niechcianego dziecka, a to lekarstwa na łóżkowe kłopoty – ale wszyscy oni za bardzo przesądni byli by podejść bliżej niż pod wejście do jaskini i tam czekać worożychy.

Bohun nie wiedział czy pop należał do kręgu osób wtajemniczonych, ale rozsądek podpowiadał, że z Kościołem lepiej ostrożnie, zwłaszcza jak w grę wchodziła czarownica, dlatego też jakąś staję przed miejscem, do którego zmierzali, zarzucił popu worek na głowę. Związał mu ręce w nadgarstkach i wziął na postronek, coby duchowny drogi nie zgubił. Całą dotychczasową trasę kluczył dość znacznie po okolicy i wątpił, by pop jeszcze rozpoznawał prawidłowo kierunki, ale strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże.

Tak dotarli do wąwozu. Bohun jechał na swym koniu powoli, ostrożnie, żeby wśród skał nie potknął się i nogi nie złamał, pop ciągnięty na sznurze niemal co krok wpadał na jakiś kamienny występ. Gdy znów znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni, niecierpliwy Kozak przynaglił konia do truchtu. Zmusiło to co prawda więźnia do biegu, ale teren był równiejszy, a Bohunowi śpieszno było.

\- Horpyna! – zawołał, zeskakując z siodła i ściągając duchownemu worek z głowy.

Pop rozejrzał się trwożnie po nieznanej dolinie, obiecując w myślach Bogu, że jeśli przetrwa ten dzień, to już postów będzie sumiennie przestrzegał. A potem zobaczył wiedźmę. Szła ku nim od zabudowań, rozczochrana, z talizmanami przyczepionymi do ubrania, co niechybnie czarną magią przesiąknięte były.

\- Czego się drzesz? Wypadasz stąd najpierw, jakby się paliło, a potem wracasz i od progu wołasz… A to co za jeden?! – jej ton zrobił się ostrzejszy, kiedy przeszyła popa wzrokiem. – Kogoś ty mi tu sprowadził?!

\- Nie bój się, nic nie widział. Gdzie Helena?

Horpyna wciąż krzywo patrzyła na przedstawiciela Kościoła, a choć ten miał się za człowieka mądrzejszego od przeciętnej wioskowej hołoty, ludowe opowieści o złym oku nagle przestały być tylko śmieszne.

\- Kąpie się, - Horpyna machnęła ręką w stronę domu. – Ja jej mówiłam, że nie ma co, bo chłody idą, ale ta się uparła. To pogoniłam Czeremisa, żeby-

\- Idź po nią, - polecił Bohun. – I daj jej jakąś ładną suknię z tych z haremu wezyra zrabowanych.

Horpyna w końcu oderwała na krótko morderczy wzrok od popa.

\- Co ty, Jurko? Żenić się z nią chcesz?

\- Idź po nią, powiedziałem!

Horpyna wzruszyła ramionami i posłuchała niechętnie wykrzyczanych słów. Jak się Bohun na coś uparł, to nie szło mu do rozumu przemówić.

\- Ona tego nie warta, - powiedziała jeszcze na odchodne. – Żebyś ty potem nie żałował. No idę już, idę, - skończyła pod jego groźnym spojrzeniem.

Bohun rozejrzał się po obejściu, pop stał cicho, mądrze nie rzucając się w oczy niepotrzebnym protestem; a zza węgła wyglądała jeszcze jedna para ciekawskich oczu.

\- Czeremis, chodź no tu.

Pop wybałuszył oczy na nowego stwora pojawiającego się przed nim i byłby się przeżegnał, jakby nie związane wciąż ręce. Stworzenie przypominało człowieka, ale miało karykaturalne proporcje, sięgając Bohunowi nieco wyżej pasa; a tak zarośnięte siwymi włosami i brodą, że nie szło odróżnić jednego od drugiego. Tylko na czubku głowy świeciła łysina, dodając jeszcze złowrogiego wyglądu temu karłowi rodem z ludowych podań. Para małych oczu świdrowała popa z równą, jeśli nie większą, zaciętością, jaką wcześniej obdarzyła go czarownica. W rękach dzierżył broń palną normalnych rozmiarów, groteskowo przy nim dużą.

Pop jęknął i zaniósł w myślach cichą modlitwę ku Wszechmocnemu, żeby nie zsyłał już na niego więcej sług szatana. Najpierw czarownica, teraz jakiś pokurcz. Pop nie sądził, żeby mógł znieść więcej jednego dnia, zwłaszcza, że wciąż nie do końca doszedł do siebie po groźbach Kozaka.

\- Przypilnuj go, - rzucił Bohun do Czeremisa. – Rozwiąż, daj pić, jeśli chce, ale z oczu nie spuszczaj.

Potem Kozak odszedł, prowadząc swojego konia i pop poczuł nowe ukłucie niepokoju, zostając sam na sam z karłem. Może i tamten acan groźny był i skory do gniewu, ale jakiś bardziej rzeczywisty od tych swoich pomagierów z piekła rodem. A zawsze to lepiej mieć przeciw sobie szablę niż czary.

Pop niemal krzyknął, kiedy nowo wyznaczony strażnik zbliżył się ku niemu, ale okazało się, że ten tylko rzemyk krępujący mu nadgarstki chce rozwiązać.

Po szklaneczce wina zrobiło mu się nieco lepiej i znów mógł odetchnąć pełną piersią.

Bohun wrócił pierwszy, wyglądem przypominając bardziej młodego księcia niż prostego Kozaka. Czarny kontusz zdobiony złotymi wzorami wyglądał spod żupana obszytego futrem. Pop zastanawiał się, czy guziki nie były aby z czystego złota, a szabla zatknięta za szeroki bogaty pas już na pewno prawdziwymi klejnotami błyszczała. Tylko głowę miał niezakrytą kołpakiem z piórami i broszką.

Panna zjawiła się za moment, ponaglana przez Horpynę. Po tym, co pop zobaczył do tej pory, spodziewał się jakiej kolejnej pokraki. Widok miło go jednak zaskoczył, a nawet coś ukłuło na wspomnienie o swych młodszych latach, gdy jeszcze ani siwej brody ani ślubów czystości nie miał. Białogłowa była bowiem całkiem zgrabną młódką, odzianą w suknię może zbyt śmiałą do ślubu, z dekoltem głęboko wyciętym, ukazującym niewątpliwe walory panny. Twarz jej za to była słodka i niewinna, długi warkocz zarzucony przez ramię opadał aż do pasa, odcinając się od jasnego materiału odzienia.

Dziewczyna chyba nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, bo rozglądała się skonfundowana wokół siebie. Dopiero gdy jej wzrok padł na popa, z książeczką mszalną otwartą jak do nabożeństwa, Bohuna stojącego przed nim trochę z boku, nie odrywającego teraz od dziewki pełnego zachwytu spojrzenia, niewiasta zdała się pojąć, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła.

Nawet z tej odległości pop zobaczył zgrozę malującą się w jej twarzy i odruch, jakby chciała odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, zablokowany jednak przez Horpynę, której silna ręka ujęła podopieczną za ramię i siłą podprowadziła do duchownego.

Bohun sam sięgnął chwytając nieszczęsną dziewczynę za rękę, gdy znalazła się w jego zasięgu i kiedy przeniósł wzrok z niej na popa, rozczulenie w jego oczach zmieniło się w stalowy zamiar.

\- No na co czekasz, ojczulku? Zaczynaj.

\- Tak, ukhm, oczywiście, - chrząknął pop, starając się nie patrzeć w błagalne oczy dziewczyny.

Niełatwo było jednak ją ignorować.

\- Nie, proszę, zlitujcie się, ojcze! – zawołała do niego, jakby od niego jednego liczyła na ratunek. - Ja nie chcę…

Pop zawahał się ponownie, ale jedno znaczące spojrzenie ze strony Kozaka, poparte oparciem wolnej ręki na skrzącej od kamieni szlachetnych rękojeści szabli, wybiło duchownemu z głowy wszelki opór. Posłusznie zaczął czytać łaciński tekst ceremonii.

Głos nieco mu drżał, lecz zmusił się do podniesienia go, by zagłuszyć rosnące protesty panny młodej. Żal mu było tego dziecka bożego, ale cóż on mógł? Swoje życie, jednakowoż, cenił sobie nieco bardziej niż los niewiast i sierot.

Owinął stułę wokół złączonych rąk stojących przed nim dwojga ludzi, usilnie starając się nie zwracać uwagi, że uścisk pana młodego wydawał się nieco za silny, a panna zawzięcie, acz bezskutecznie starała się swą rękę wyrwać.

Problematycznym punktem okazało się obowiązkowe pytanie o zgodę na ten związek wobec obojga nupturientów. Kiedy ochota Kozaka nie ulegała wątpliwości, niecierpliwił się już wyraźnie długością obrządku, to łzy młodej szlachcianki świadczyły dość dobitnie o jej zgoła odmiennych odczuciach.

Jąkając się, pop zadał pytanie.

\- Nie! Nie zgadzam się! – rozkrzyczała się Helena. – Ja go nie chcę, ja innego mił- - w tym momencie dłoń Bohuna znad szabli powędrowała wyżej, by zasłonić usta swej wybranki, uciszając jej protesty.

\- Oczywiście, że się zgadza, - rzekł watażka spokojnie, patrząc na popa jakby z wyzwaniem, by tylko spróbował mu zaprzeczyć, a pożałuje tego gorzko.

Pop przełknął nerwowo ślinę, tłamsząc z całych sił wyrzuty sumienia i z ciężkim sercem zakończył ceremonię.

\- Od tej pory jesteście mężem i żoną. Idźcie i mnóżcie się, a dzieci wychowujcie w miłości do Boga i Trójcy Świętej…

Zakańczał mówiąc coraz ciszej, patrząc szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami, jak Bohun porywa z ziemi Helenę i zanosi ją ku zabudowaniom. Bardziej to wyglądało na pogańskie uprowadzenie niż porządny chrześcijański ślub, kiedy watażka niósł swoją brankę w ramionach, nie zważając wiele na jej protesty. Ni krzyk, ni płacz, ni szamotanie się niewiele jej pomogły.

Bohun rzucił coś jeszcze do Czeremisa, nim przekroczył próg domu, zatrzaskując za sobą i nowo poślubiona żoną drzwi.

Pop przez chwilę bał się, że po wszystkim możny pan kazał go zabić, jednak odetchnął z ulgą, a nawet pewną dozą wdzięczności, gdy Czeremis zamiast nożem zaświecił mu przed oczami ciężkim od monet mieszkiem.

Droga powrotna wyglądała mniej więcej tak jak ta w tą stronę, z workiem na głowie i postronkiem, tyle że teraz prowadził go karzeł i zostawił na gościńcu, nie kłopocząc się odprowadzaniem do samej wioski. Popa czekał spory kawałek marszu, ale ciężar sakiewki u boku całkiem nieźle uprzyjemniał mu wędrówkę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ślub w prawosławiu chyba różni się trochę od tego katolickiego, a biorąc pod uwagę, że akcja dzieje się sporo czasu wstecz różni się też od dzisiejszego prawosławnego. Może mogłam więcej informacji poszukać, ale poszłam na łatwiznę i jest tak oto fragmentarycznie. A z resztą, w powyższych okolicznościach kto by sobie głowę pełnym ceremoniałem zawracał ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Długo oczekiwana noc poślubna, bo przecież trzeba w końcu oddać sprawiedliwość ratingowi tego fika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape. Proszę pamiętać, że wedle standardów tamtych czasów po ślubie to nie gwałt. Opisane niżej zdarzenia są jednak gwałtem z perspektywy dzisiejszego człowieka i dzisiejszych przepisów karnych. Jeśli czujesz się z tym niekomfortowo, radzę opuścić rozdział (właściwie to PWP niewiele wnoszące do fabuły prócz moich uniesień nad Bohunem).

Położył ją na łóżko delikatnie niczym porcelanową lalkę. Helena natychmiast podniosła się i odsunęła jak najdalej od niego, aż do wezgłowia, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Patrzyła na niego z przestrachem, serce łomotało jej w piersi jak szalone.

Pomimo jej najgorszych obaw, Jurko nie rzucił się na nią. Jednak gdy zaczął się rozbierać, całe jej krótkotrwałe uspokojenie pierzchło bezpowrotnie. Pas z szablą odłożył ostrożnie na pobliskie krzesło, bogaty kontusz i żupan zostały rzucone niedbale na drewnianą podłogę, koszula szybko podążyła za ich śladem.

Teraz stał przed nią w samych hajdawerach i wysokich skórzanych butach. Ciało miał foremne, postawne, a bez grama tłuszczu. Od młodości w siodle i bitwie zaprawiony, dnia nie znał bez walki czy jazdy i w całej jego sylwetce się to odbijało. Skórę gdzieniegdzie bitewna szrama przecinała, ale poza tym gładka była i ciemna, choć nie tak jak u Tatara, tylko mile dla oka słońcem i wiatrem stepów opalona. Zdawał się okazem zdrowia, żywotności i gwałtowności ukraińskiego mołojca.

Helena była tak przerażona, że dobre wychowanie poniewczasie dało o sobie znać i dopiero, gdy Kozak, bosy już, sięgnął, by i pludry zdjąć, ta odwróciła się szybko z licem pałającym z zawstydzenia. Cała jej niewielka wiedza o sprawach małżeńskich ograniczała się do tego, iż wpojono jej, że to coś, o czym mówić na głos nie należy.

Jurko zdawał się zupełnie nie podzielać jej oporów.

\- Możesz patrzeć do woli,  - powiedział i słyszała szeroki uśmiech w jego głosie, choć wciąż rezolutnie na futra na łożu się wpatrywała. – Ja teraz twój mąż.

Słowa wypowiedziane tonem zachęty przypomniały jej jedynie całą grozę swego obecnego położenia. Rozejrzała się dzikim wzrokiem wokół, szukając jakiegokolwiek ratunku i spojrzenie jej padło na samopał, nie wiedzieć skąd tam zapodziany. Nie namyślając się wiele, zsunęła się z łóżka i rzuciła do broni.

Kątem oka widziała Bohuna zmierzającego szybko w jej stronę, gdy drżącymi palcami odbezpieczała broń, mając nadzieję, że jest już podsypana prochem.

\- Nie podchodź! – krzyknęła piskliwie, mierząc w niego.

Zatrzymał się w półkroku, ale potem, najwyraźniej nie dając wiary jej groźbom, zawadiacki uśmieszek pojawił się ponownie.

– Nie podchodź albo jak Boga kocham, strzelę!

Jurko ruszył ku niej. Helena zamknęła oczy i pociągnęła za spust.

Huk wystrzału dla niej samej zabrzmiał ogłuszająco. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Bohun właśnie odwracał się z powrotem do niej, stojąc na lekko ugiętych nogach, jakby wcześniej odruchowo rzucił się w dół pod ostrzałem. Nie wydawał się ranny i Helena nie potrafiła w ferworze sprzecznych uczuć stwierdzić, czy to lepiej, że grzechu śmiertelnego nie popełniła czy gorzej, że jej cnota wciąż zagrożona była.

Zobaczyła, że strzał trafił w ścianę za tym, który na jej cześć nastawał, robiąc tam w pięknym arrasie sporą dziurę, osmoloną na brzegach prochem.

Ta chwila odwrócenia uwagi wystarczyła, by Jurko znalazł się przy niej i mocne ciepłe dłonie wyrwały jej pistolet z trzęsących się rąk, odrzucając go daleko w kąt. Helena krzyknęła i spróbowała się wyrwać, ale Bohun tylko objął ją mocniej, przyciągając do siebie i unieruchamiając w silnych ramionach.

W tej samej chwili drzwi do pokoju otwarły się gwałtownie i stanęła w nich wojowniczo wyglądająca Horpyna, z własną bronią uniesioną i gotową do strzału. Lecz wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się zupełnie, gdy tylko dobrze ogarnęła spojrzeniem scenę przed sobą: Helenę w pomiętym ubraniu, z zaschniętymi śladami łez na policzkach i zupełnie nagiego Bohuna, przytrzymującego pewnie swą ukochaną. Wzrok jej zatrzymał trochę za długo na ciele Kozaka, uśmieszek wpełzł na usta, robiąc pulchne policzki jeszcze szerszymi, w oczach zapaliły się ogniki.

\- Poszła stąd! - warknął Jurko.

Horpyna wyszła niechętnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Helena poczuła, że jej prześladowca prowadzi ją w stronę łoża. Znów spróbowała się wyrwać, ale Bohun był za silny.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła, gdy popchnął ją na posłanie.

Tym razem nie miała szans uciec gdziekolwiek poza jego zasięg, gdyż natychmiast znalazł się na niej; jego cięższe ciało przycisnęło ją do miękkich futer. Był niczym drapieżnik, wilk polujący na zwierzynę, skradający się przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu; nawet oczy tak jemu błyszczały, jarząc się w mroku nadchodzącej nocy jak u dzikiego zwierza.

Zdarł z niej suknię, materiał porwał się pod jego niecierpliwymi ruchami. Krzyknęła. Ale nie wskoczył na nią od razu, żeby zaspokoić swoje żądze, z czego się ucieszyła, choć potem nie raz rozmyślała, czy to by nie lepsze dla jej duszy było. Bo to co zrobił z jej ciałem tej nocy, do jakich sromotnych reakcji doprowadził, uczyniło z niej, w jej mniemaniu, niejako współwinną tej diabelskiej lubieżności.

Gorące dłonie pieściły jej nagie ciało, pocałunkami zdusił jej protesty. Jego dotyk był mocny i silny, ale równocześnie łagodny. Czuła, że za uściskiem, którym przytrzymywał ją w miejscu kryła się większa siła, niż pozwalał sobie użyć.

Wolałaby, żeby to był Skrzetuski, ale w tym momencie i tak bała się okropnie, serce tłukło jej w piersi i wolała nie denerwować Bohuna, a wiedziała, że wzmianka o zaciętym wrogu watażki łacno go rozwścieczyć może. A jeśli było coś straszniejszego niż Bohun, to zagniewany Bohun. Widziała już jego gniew i za nic nie chciała, żeby się przeciwko niej zwrócił.

Kiedy płacz i groźby zawiodły, pozostawała jej szczerość i nadzieja, że w tym okrutnym człowieku kryją się jeszcze miłosierdzie i wrażliwość lub choćby sentyment do niej z dzieciństwa.

\- Jurko, - odezwała się cicho, a watażka, który nie wahał się ruszyć do boju naprzeciw wrzasków dzikiej ordy, przerwał na jedno jej słowo. – Boję się.

Przełknęła ślinę, nadaremnie starając się nie rozpłakać ponownie.

\- Czego?

\- Czy to boli? – spytała drżącym głosem.

Poczuła, że Jurko przesuwa się, by położyć się obok niej. Objął ją ramieniem, a drugą dłonią obrócił podbródek tak, żeby patrzyła na niego.

\- Halszka, - wytarł jej ślady łez z policzków. - Ty się mnie nie bój, jaskółko. Ja cię nie ukrzywdzę. Ja zrobię tak, że ci dobrze budu.

Jego dłoń zsunęła się na jej piersi, głaszcząc i ugniatając na przemian miękkie ciało, aż jej sutki zrobiły się twarde, a krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Lico pałało jej ze wstydu i z jakiegoś jeszcze uczucia, którego nie potrafiła określić.

\- To nie uchodzi, - zdołała wykrztusić przez ściśnięte gardło.

Bohun tylko uśmiechnął się tym swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że rycerze szablami siec go chcieli, a wieśniaczki wzdychały patrząc nań oczami pełnymi uwielbienia.

\- Między mężem a żoną nie takie rzeczy uchodzą. Ja ci wszo pokazhu.

Jego dłoń powędrowała jeszcze niżej, przesunęła się po jej brzuchu aż zatrzymała dopiero między jej nogami. Kiedy dotknął jej sromu, Helena zakryła czerwoną twarz rękami. Jego palący wzrok i to, co jej robił, to było zbyt wiele na raz. Po paru chwilach głaskania jego palec wsunął się do środka, tam, gdzie nikt jej jeszcze nie dotykał, a kciuk ugniatał miarowo wrażliwe miejsce tuż powyżej. Helena, wciąż chowająca twarz, sapnęła, najbardziej z zaskoczenia. Uczucie było dziwne, obce, ale nie nieprzyjemne.

Miarowe ruchy sprawiały, że oddech jej przyspieszał, a ciało tężało jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś. A potem zalała ją fala przyjemności, a raczej kilka fal, jedna po drugiej i boży świat nagle zniknął, a jej dusza zdawała się unosić do raju.

Stopniowo błogostan począł mijać, a ona wciąż nie mogła złapać tchu. Leżała bezwładnie na miękkiej pościeli, bezbronna, a Jurko patrzył na nią z ukontentowaniem i czymś jeszcze, co zwykle mu w oczach błyszczało, gdy na nią spojrzał, tylko teraz jakby silniejsze. Ale Helena nie była w stanie tego dostrzec lub się tego wystraszyć, dochodząc do siebie. Zstępując, jak się wydawało, z nieba, spośród hymnów anielskich z powrotem na ziemię do tego diabła w ludzkiej skórze.

Czy coś mogło być aż tak przyjemnego? Życie nauczyło ją, że zwykle zbyt przyjemne rzeczy to złe, niedobre rzeczy, których każda bogobojna niewiasta wystrzegać się powinna.

\- Czy to aby nie grzech? - spytała na głos, nie mogąc wytrzymać.

\- Jaki tam grzech, jak ty moja ślubna teraz.

Jej ciałem wstrząsał od czasu do czasu dreszcz, jakby wspomnienie tej przyjemności. Czuła w sobie kolejne jego palce, nie bolało, ale to nienaturalne rozciągnięcie to było prawie za dużo dla jej nienawykłego do podobnych pieszczot ciała.

Ale palce głaskały jej wnętrze i w sumie samo w sobie byłoby to miłe, gdyby nie przytłaczający wstyd. Zamknęła znów oczy, co z jednej strony pomogło, bo nie widziała Jurka ani tego, co jej robił, a z drugiej odczuwała to jeszcze mocniej, wyraziściej, pozbawiona zmysłu wzroku.

Zostawił ją na moment i czuła się niemal zbyt pusta, gdy palce się z niej wysunęły, jakby czegoś brakowało. Spojrzała za nim, gdy wstawał z łoża, otwarła usta, lecz zamknęła je szybko przerażona sama sobą, że zamierzała zaprotestować.

Sięgnął do zdobionej pięknie komódki, wyjmując coś. Nalał jakiegoś płynu na dłoń, przyjemny zapach rozszedł się po pokoju.

\- Co to?

\- Kiedy chodziliśmy na Turka, oni tam mają całe haremy żon. Nie jedną jak normalni chrześcijanie, ale w każdym prawie większym mieście czeka ich w domu kilka kobiet. Przynajmniej tych znaczniejszych… skoro ci ważni zabierają po kilka dziewek każdy, to nic dziwnego ze innym mężom brakuje i muszą porywać od nas. No i nasze ładniejsze, ale żadna tobie urodą nie dorównuje, - głos rozpraszał, gdy palce z olejkiem znów zagłębiły się w niej i miała lekkie problemy z koncentracją na jego słowach, ale było o wiele lepiej, bo zajmował ją i jej niechciane myśli o cnocie i jej stracie i bólu i hańbie opowiadaną historią. - Więc pewnego razu podczas jednej z wypraw wzięliśmy szturmem pałac wezyra. Żyły tam jak te ich hurysy w raju, miały stroje piękne, kosztowności wszelakie, perfumy i olejki do włosów, ciała... olejki nie tylko do dbania o urodę służące, ale też takie jak ten do zaspokajania bardziej przyziemnych potrzeb. Co by o nich nie mówić, może to i dziki lud, poganie i heretycy, ale na kilku rzeczach się znają.

No i ciężko było się jej nie zgodzić w myślach, kiedy różany, podszyty wonią piżma zapach rozchodził się wokół, działając kojąco na jej już przytłumione rozkoszą nerwy, a pobudzająco na zmysły. Czuła się równie rozochocona jak po tańcach, kiedy krew w żyłach szybciej krążyła.

To sprowadziło myśl o Skrzetuskim i ukłucie, że to nie on był z nią teraz, tylko ten, którego nie chciała, ale zobaczyła co Bohun robi i nagle miała poważniejsze zmartwienie. Pokrył olejkiem także swą męskość - na którą starała się unikać patrzeć całą noc, mimo jego wyraźnego nieskrępowania, a nawet zachęt - a teraz zbliżył się do niej, wyjmując palce...nie, on chyba nie zamierzał...jak to się miało zmieścić?!

W następnej chwili dotknęła ją ta jego część znacznie większa od palca.

\- Nie, – załkała.

Ale nie posłuchał, naparł na nią biodrami, przeszył ją ból gdzieś przy wejściu, a potem był w niej, wypełniało ją całkowicie jego ciało, męskość; stali się dopasowani do siebie jak Bóg zamierzał dla męża i żony, bo przecież, dotarło do niej z przerażeniem, tym właśnie byli.

Przestał się ruszać, widząc jej grymas bólu. Pogłaskał po policzkach, zszedł dłońmi niżej, pogładził szyje, obojczyk. Schylił się, scałowując jej łzy z oczu, nim zdążyły popłynąć. Ręce przesunęły się jeszcze niżej, na piersi, chwytając każda z nich, gładząc, masując, pieszcząc, ściskając nabrzmiałe brodawki, aż znów poczuła to ciepło w podbrzuszu, co wcześniej tej nocy, tylko tym razem głębsze, pełniejsze tam, gdzie był w niej.

Ostrożnie poruszył biodrami i wciąż trochę bolało, ale ból był bardziej wspomnieniem bólu, zastąpionym przez dziwne uczucie wypełnienia aż za bardzo, aż do granic. Nie tyle przykre, co obce, nieznane i przez to niepokojące.

Ale coś głęboko w niej zostało tknięte, drażnione z każdym jego ruchem i w końcu musiała przyznać, że to intensywne doznanie najbliższe jest przyjemności, gdyby miała jakoś je nazwać słowami.

Poruszał się w niej delikatnie, niespiesznie. Na twarzy odbijało się czysto fizyczne zaspokojenie i to samo uwielbienie, z którym zawsze na nią patrzył, jak pies na swoja panią, jak rycerz na swą królową, jak  śmiertelnik oddający cześć Bogu. Jakby była całym jego światem, jakby nic poza nią nie istniało. Jakby w swoim burzliwym życiu wypełnionym przygodami, zdobyczami z odległych krajów piękniejszego klejnotu nigdy nie widział.

Potem, nie rozdzielając się z nią ani na moment dotknął jedna ręką miejsca, w którym byli złączeni. Zamknęła oczy, znów po to, by nie patrzeć na tą rozwiązłość i poczuła jego palce naciskające na płatek skóry tuż ponad miejscem, gdzie wsuwał się do jej ciała.

Połączone pchnięcia i okrężne ruchy palca z odpowiednim, może nawet zbyt lekkim uciskiem sprawiły, że nie była już w stanie myśleć, były tylko miłosne doznania i uniosła lekko swoje biodra, spotykając go w kolejnym zbliżeniu, sięgnęła ręką do jego ręki, dotykając go chyba po raz pierwszy tej nocy, zupełnie o tym nie myśląc i docisnęła jego palec w dokładnie taki sposób, dokładnie takie miejsce, jakiego żądała ta jej strona, o której  nawet nie wiedziała, że ją posiada. Może to diabelskie pragnienie obudziło się w niej na skutek grzechu, jeśli grzechem było spanie z nieukochanym, ale w stanie, w jakim się znajdowała, nawet tak straszne słowo jak grzech straciło całą swoja powagę, straszność i obietnicę piekła, jaką zwykle ze sobą niosło.

Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, przyjemność jeszcze wzrosła.

Mimowolnie zaczęła pojękiwać z każdym zbliżeniem się ciał. Wysokie dźwięki dobywały się z niej niemal wbrew jej woli, zupełnie nie panowała nad głosem, jak nie panowała już nad całym ciałem, które również, samo z siebie, oddało się temu tańcowi rozpusty.

Ręka opadła jej, nie nadążając za tempem rozkoszy, ale Jurko nadal dotykał ją tak właśnie, jak chciała, całkowicie mu się oddała, na pastwę jego żądzy i doświadczonych, sprawnych rąk.

Krzyknęła, gdy znowu, ponownie jak wcześniej tej nocy fale krążące po jej ciele zdawały się zamrzeć w jednym punkcie, a potem jakby ktoś strącił ją w przepaść, tyle że zamiast strachu czy jakiejkolwiek rozumnej emocji była czysta, biała, olśniewająca przyjemność, której żadne słowa nie mogły wyrazić. Chwyciła się ramion Jurka, czując jego własne drżenie, bo musiała się czegoś złapać, spadając w otchłań, wypełnioną białymi chmurami rozkoszy. 

Niejasno czuła w sobie wilgoć, jego nasienie, przemknęło jej przez myśl, ale w połączonych wydzielinach jej ciała, olejku, ogarnięta obezwładniającym szczęściem, to było niemal niewyczuwalne.

Po wszystkim bardziej poczuła, niż zobaczyła, jak Jurko opada w dół,  lecz nie na nią, zatrzymując się na ugiętych łokciach. Pocałunki pokryły jej usta, twarz, szyję. Bezsłowne wyrazy miłości, oddania, podziękowania, uwielbienia. Wysunął się z niej delikatnie, teraz jakiś miękciejszy i ułożył wokół niej, zarzucił na nich futro. Silne męskie ramiona oplotły ją obrończo, ale i zaborczo. Nie miała sił ani przytomności, by mu się opierać, ogarnięta słodką niemocą. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy przyszedł sen, upojona tym przyjemnym ciepłem i uczuciem spełnienia, urzekającym wyczerpaniem.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiedy rano promienie słońca padły na jej twarz, przyćmione przez błony w oknach, zbudziła się powoli ze snu. W pierwszej chwili nie była pewna, gdzie jest, potem uświadomiła sobie, że ciepła obecność za nią to śpiący jeszcze Jurko. A potem napłynęły wspomnienia z ich wspólnej nocy i niemal zachłysnęła się pod naporem emocji. To, co jej zrobiono… gorzej, to, w czym sama uczestniczyła!

Suknia ślubna leżała porwana na podłodze, splątana z kontuszem watażki, jak kolące w oczy wytknięcie grzechu; prześcieradło było splamione jej dziewiczą krwią. Przecież teraz, takiej zhańbionej, pan Jan już nigdy jej nie zechce.

W oczach zalśniły jej łzy, kiedy pomyślała o straconej cnocie, której już nigdy nie odzyska. Otarła je wierzchem dłoni, bo gdyby teraz zaczęła płakać, to już by nie przestała, a poza tym mogło to obudzić Bohuna. Może mogłaby się wymknąć, póki spał...

\- Co tobie? Płaczesz?

\- Porwałeś mi suknię, - powiedziała pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy, gdy tylko strach ściskający za gardło mówić pozwolił.

Zaśmiał się, poczuła obok jak jego ciało drży od śmiechu, zanim podniósł się i usiadł na niej okrakiem. Patrzyła na niego, wystraszona, ale tylko pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Kupię ci nową. Setki sukien ci przywiozę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powstał fanart! http://sidomira.tumblr.com/post/177527187758/its-my-vision-of-fanart-to-fanfic-mój-sokole-on


End file.
